When in Rome
by cheddzchu
Summary: Max, Fang and Iggy go on camp at Pompeii - and then get captured by the school again. What happens there? Read and find out. FAX and IggyxOC. Chapter 9 is finally here. :D
1. Bird kids on a Plane

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JP's characters. I mean, if I did, Max and Fang would have got together AGES AGO! But they haven't, so I don't own it. Sadly.**

**Claimer: I do, however, own my characters and this plot – if you want to use them, ask. **

**Okay, I know you've read about a thousand other fics about Max and the Flock going to school, but PLEASE read this cos this is my first fic and I wanna know if my writing is just horrible or REALLY REALLY REALLY disgusting. _Please? _And I know, Max and Fang and Iggy are a bit weird, but cut me some slack, ok?**

**Chapter 1 – Bird-kids on a Plane**

**Max's POV**

Guess what?I _know_ you're gonna be shocked when you hear this, but here it is:

we, the Flock, are going to school YET AGAIN. I know, I know, you're all like: "WHAT?! But Max _hated_ school!" Well, I still _do_ hate it, but we had to go – you know how we flew away from Lerner's School? After that, the government tracked us down (don't know how the idiots did it) and forced us to go to school there. Just cos, you know, they wanted to show off to the other goverments of the world - "WE got the mutant bird kids!! Nya nya nya nya nya!" That kind of thing.

Anyhow, here we were, and Fang, Iggy and I were in Year 9. Nudge was in Year 6, Gazzy was in Year 3 and Angel was in Year 1. I didn't like school, but the rest of them did: Fang and Iggy cos of the girls/groupies, Nudge cos of the boys, and Gazzy and Angel just cos they had somewhere to go each day that didn't stick **needles** into them.

At school, I decided to take Latin as a language (Hey! It's not that bad!) - and Fang and Iggy decided to copy me – so as a result of that, we (me, Fang and Iggy) were about to get on ANOTHER PLANE, heading to Latin Camp in Pompeii: the city that died in a volcano eruption. Yay. The kids were being taken care of by Mom for the three days we were away. Oh, joy. On the bright side, I did have Fang with me, since the two halves of the Flock reunited after **I** had saved the world. I mean, okay, maybe I did it with a _little _help from Fang's Blog. But only a little. Regardless, the plane ride would be a little less nerve-racking with my right-hand man by my side.

_"Of course, Max. You need him - you said it yourself," _the Voice chuckled dryly. Argh! Couldn't I get one day's rest from the Voice?! Stupid Jeb...also, for once, I couldn't think up a retort for that. Which REALLY pissed me off. I was Maximum Ride – the person who could get under _anyone's_ skin! What had happened to THAT? I sighed.And then, just as I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I turned to Fang and saw him staring at a... (drum roll) RED-HAIRED BIMBO! The **idiot. **He has no taste!! The bimbo had almost _no clothes _on, and looked like one of those "hot" girls with absolutely no brains at all. I scowled at the ceiling. How many times did this have to happen?

**Rachel's POV**

Jeez. Did I _have _to sit next to the biggest _female dog _in history? Samantha only plonked herself down next to me because none of her more "popular" friends would sit on the other side of her – she was on the edge of their group of airheads. Also, none of the popular group would talk to her Haha haha, so she chattered on and on to – guess who? - poor, helpless me. Grrreeeaaattt. All she blabbed about were the supposed "hot guys" rumoured to be coming to Latin Camp with us, and how she had waited all year for this. To be truthful, I don't even think she cared if I was listening – and I had a suspicion she only wanted to hear herself talking. She was so self-centred that this was highly likely.

Still, I suppose that people like Sam have their uses. I had tuned out her talking completely, only giving nods and "yeah"s when she looked at me, expecting them, and was bored out of my mind. I couldn't talk to my **real **best friend Alyssa – who was sitting on the other side of me – because even _she_ was asleep now, and she was the world's lightest sleeper. Darn. To entertain myself, I decided to listen to Sam – and if I didn't like what she was talking about, I would go to sleep.

"Oh. My. Gosh. And did I tell you about those new kids from Year 9 who are coming with us? There's three of them, 2 guys and a girl, and the guys are oh so very hot," she whispered excitedly. "Apparently, the girl's name is Max, and the guys names are Nick and Jeff." Wow. How did she know this stuff? And she even knew where they were _sitting. _Stalking, much? Anyway, she pointed out a group of 2 guys and a girl sitting apart from everyone else. They looked really tense and cautious – but the guy with the strawberry blonde hair was cute. Okay, like **really** cute.

**Ok, plzzz review!! I know that this chapter was short, but they'll get longer if people actually like this story. But that's highly unlikely, right?**


	2. And We're In Naples?

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing, to the four people out of _thirty others_! Plzzz, other ppl, review, because I need more ideas and, well, reviews make me feel good. :) Plz? Anyhow, thanx Rock 'n' roll addict for telling me that you can't go to Latin Camp in Pompeii – so now they're just staying in a hotel near Pompeii, in Naples. Oh, and to all the people who like the name Rachel (FangsKiss x and Racchel) – I do toooo!! (It's my name as well!) Lol. There's also a bit of Fax in this chapter for macO'Niell. Ok, that's enough of my randomness. Here's the next chapter: **

**Chapter Two – And we're in Naples?**

**Fang's POV**

We were jolted quite unpleasantly when the plane landed – another reminder of how much nicer it was to fly using your own two wings rather than going in this huge metal thing. You know, I don't want to travel in another plane for a **long **time. Well...not without Max. Wait – _what _am I thinking? I've been weird all day today, having stupid thoughts about...everything. Not to mention Max. (Kicks himself mentally.)

**Anyway, **I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with me. I've been thinking stupid thoughts (as you know) and I've been acting weird lately. On the plane, there were some numbskulls brave enough to come up to Max and talk to her. I mean, I'm pretty sure they weren't Erasers, as the plane is the school's and no Erasers go to it (as far as I know) and, besides, the randoms didn't look like they would be able to stand the sight of blood. Not like me. (Wait - _WHAT THE HECK? _I mean us!) Then, when they got to her, Max told them to get lost, which is very, very good. But still – the sight of them made my blood **boil**. Why? NO IDEA.

Also, I think – no, I KNOW – that Max is mad at me. She didn't talk much all through the plane ride, and mostly stared at the ceiling. Because I've known her for such a long time, I could read her face no matter how hard she tried to hide her emotions - and what gave her away was her tight lips, subtly furrowed brow and her troubled, beautiful brown eyes...Um. No. You didn't hear that. But the thing is: I don't know _why _she was mad at me. I mean, I didn't do anything bad, as far as I know. The whole plane journey, I was only...looking at people from our class. Uh. Mainly girls. But don't tell me that _that's_ why she's angry with me? Because she thinks that I like them more than _her_? Ookkaayy...now I'm confused. But it's not like I'm gonna admit it – I'm Mr. No Emotions, remember?

**Max's POV**

Did you know that I **hate **airports? Today this one was packed tight with people; really, really noisy and I couldn't see Fang – which really just topped it off. Uh, I mean I couldn't see Fang _or _Iggy. You know...both. Not just Fang. It's not like I need to see Fang every second I'm awake, right? I...dunno. Things have been weird between us ever since the incident at the wharf, but I still need to know if he's ok, like, every 5 minutes...Hey, he _is _practically my brother, right? **Anyway, change of subject. **Once we escaped from the claustrophobia-inducing airport, we boarded the buses that would take us to our hotel: the Santa Lucia Grand Hotel in Naples. Apparently, it was really good, but with our childhood, anything bigger than a dog crate was luxury accommodation. Right?

After our names were marked off, we sat right at the back of the bus that was taking us to the hotel and kept to ourselves, as usual. But, of course, I couldn't relax even the slightest bit, thanks to my super-hearing. I could hear all the gossiping going around about the "new kids – two hot guys and a girl." Jeez – couldn't these people get a life? Or lives. And there were _so many_ dimwit girls staring at Fang that I couldn't stop my eyes twitching, and I could practically _feel _the waves of smugness radiating off him. The way he was going, all the attention he was getting would inflate his head so much it would explode. Stupid idiots. Please remind me why I'm going to school AGAIN?

Taking a few deep breaths, I calmed myself down. _Whoa, Max. What's happening? You're strong. You're invincible. You're __**Max**__, for God's sake. And you're __**not **__getting all worked up because of FANG, _I told myself. Man, I really gotta get over this whole "hormonal" stage. It was quite bad enough being a teen – cos you had to go to school, etc. – and not to mention the teeny, tiny problem of being a _genetically-enhanced mutant_. With wings. And no idea when you're gonna die. Yay! (And, yes, that was sarcasm there, peoples.)

Right now you may be thinking – so why don't you escape from school? Well, you already know that the government forced us to come here. "How?" you ask. To get straight to the point, they said that we could either go to school or to (dum dum dum) **juvenile prison** because of all the "crimes" we had committed – stealing food, hijacking cars, etc. Of course, I argued that we were _on the run, _and had had no food or money until we got our all-expenses-paid Maximum Ride credit card. They _knew _we had been on the run. Plus, we had been on a mission for the"greater good of all humanity" - and we had completed it. So why couldn't they cut us a break? I freaking don't know, but I think that they just wanted to keep us in one place where we couldn't mess up or destroy anything. The stupid government guys even implanted microchips in us – the ones that can tell you what we're doing every second of the day. They're not much better than the white-coats at the School, are they?

So now we can't run from them and can't hide, either – freaking heck, we can't even _go to the toilet_ without them knowing cos of our microchips!! Life couldn't get any better, could it?

**Kay, that's it for the second chapter. Sorry that you had to wait a bit before it came out, but I was really busy this week. Anyhow, I'll try to make the chapters longer cos I know how annoying short chapters are. And please review cos I really don't like this chapter and wanna know if its as bad as I think it is.**


	3. Rumours

**Hey everybody!! Sorry it took a while for me to update. Here's the third chapter:**

**Chapter 3 – Rumours**

**Rachel's POV**

Whoo! We got to the hotel! The Santa Lucia Grand Hotel. It actually wasn't that bad, compared to the rest of the...kinda dodgy hotels I'd been in for other school camps. I shared a room with Alyssa, my bestest friend, and a girl called Slyvia. She _really _pissed me off. She was the worst know-it-all I'd ever met, and whenever I got something wrong – even if it was what name a random character (from a book) had – she would point at me and yell "**I** **told you so!**" It was like she she didn't know the meaning of a simple phrase I said often to her: "Shut the heck up!!" Jeez.

Anyhow, we ran into our rooms and put our stuff away, sorting out the usual stuff – like who would get which bed, where to put clothes, etc. We played rock-paper-scissors, and...I got the worst bed. The _fold-up one_. Darn! Sylvia will **pay** for that. And I was about to demand a rematch, but then the teachers called us to a meeting downstairs. I guess I would have to continue with that later. At the meeting, they told us what we were gonna be doing, what to do if the alarm goes off, you know. The usual yakking. But we also got our camp timetables, which went something like this:

**Time**

**Activity**

7:00 am

Get up

7:30 am

Breakfast

8:15 am

1st activity

10:30 am

Break

11:15 am

2nd activity

1:00 pm

Lunch

2:00 pm

3rd Activity

4:30 pm

Return to campus

4:30 - 6 pm

Free time

6 pm

Dinner

7:30 – 8:30 pm

Movie (optional)

8:30 pm

Evening activity

10:30 pm

Sleep

Right now, we were up to lunch. We would have lunch on campus or at a restaurant in the city, but today was on campus – which meant usually yukky food. Then our first activity for the day would be a tour around Naples, where we would be shown the sights and monuments with something to do with the ancient Romans. I thought (and _still_ think) that sightseeing was boring - especially cos I knew almost no one in my activity group (except Sylvia - _ugh_) - but at least one of the new guys, Jeff, was in my group. He was cute. Hehehe. Luckily Sam wasn't in my group, but in another group with her new crush – Nick. Uh oh.

Now absolutely **everybody** knew about how much she liked him – and it was pretty sad, to be truthful. Before, I thought Max was his girlfriend, cos they were always close together and looked like they were pretty attached, you know? Sam probably missed that. I dunno, but Nick's eyes are usually flat black, no emotion, showing nothing – except when he looks at Max. Then something else comes into his eyes. It's scarily..._tender_. So I ain't interfering with _them. _But Sam is – and I don't think she's gonna give up, cos she thinks Nick is "sent from heaven for her." I actually **heard** her say that. Well, good luck to her. **Not.**

I had heard rumours going around about what the evening activity was for the second night. Some people said it was a midnight bush walk – which would have been as exciting as _homework_ for me – but others said it would be a dance, like a formal. I could deal with the formal idea – it would be fun. And the most fun part of it _all_ would be waiting to see which boys asked which girls there. Bwahahaha - I couldn't wait.

**Iggy's POV**

I've given up on blondes. I mean, I **know **I can't see, and I** know **there's a whole lot of hot ones out there, but once you've met this particular one, you'd wanna run from _all_ of them. What can I say? Her name's Sylvia. She's as tall as me, and slim as well. She's blonde. (She told me those.) And yeah, she looks (well, sounds) great. But once you hear about 5 words from her mouth, you kinda turn green and try to run away. At least, that was my reaction to her.

I was in the middle of a crowd of students in the foyer of the hotel, and had lost track of Fang for a minute. Then I ran into her. It was an accident! I muttered an apology and asked her if she could point me in Fang's direction, and she helped me find him. But then she wouldn't letme get away – she followed us all the way to our room, chattering in her snobby way. It was _really_ scary. She just wouldn't leave me alone – probably because she thought that since I asked her **a question**, I liked her. And once she found out she was in my activity group, it was like she was _superglued _to me. What did I do to **deserve** this?

Anyway, after lunch – and I could _feel_ the people staring at us cos of how much we ate – we went on a tour around Naples. It was really touristy, just us getting off and on a bus, taking photos and stuff. _Sylvia_ sat next to me – and I had to restrain myself from shouting "Shut the heck up!" and moving somewhere else. I contented myself with giving her looks that told her exactly how I was feeling. But besides that, it was quite boring – especially since I'm _blind. _On the other hand, touristy bus trips are better than living in subway tunnels and running for your life. **I** would know.

You know, when I was shut up in that bus, Sylvia (argh!) had two friends that sat behind us. I think one was called Alyssa (pronounced Alicia) and the other one was called Rachel. Once in a blue moon – or very rarely – Sylvia would remember that they were there, and that she had _forced _them to sit there, so she called back something random_. _And I really wanted – no, _needed – _to escape from Sylvia, so I started up a conversation. I talked to Alyssa, who sounded really nervous (dunno why), and then to Rachel, who was weird. But a good weird, not like a Gazzy-after-eating-baked-beans weird, y'know?

**And the third chapter is done! Sorry that it was about 2 weeks before I updated, but Im really busy right now – there are so many exams I have to do. Anyway, the fourth chapter will come quicker. Please review!!**


	4. The Flock's Older Members Have Talent

**Hello, people!! I'm sorry yet again that this took such a long time to update (like, more than a few _months_), but I was really really really really really busy...... and yes, I know that's a bad excuse. But really - I'm sorry. I was actually gonna give up on this cuz I felt like it but, hey, I hate it when other ppl abandon their stories so I'm not gonna be a hypocrite and do it too. So here we go: on to chappie 4 (dum dum dummmm)!!!**

**Chapter 4 – The Flock's Older Members Have Got Talent**

**Max's POV**

Whaaaaa? You know how we have evening activities – you saw on the timetable – and how we were gonna do a dance on the second night? Well, forget about the second night for now and get back to the present (a.k.a: _tonight_). There's gonna be a **talent**** show. **I mean, yeah, talent show's aren't much, but... _Fang _is going in it. What? Why?? As far as I know, Fang hates those things – he hates being in the spotlight and stuff. Why do you think he's so silent all the time? Duh. Anyway, this means that there must be something wrong.....or something has changed. I've gotta go check it out – what if it's about that Samantha? **Then **I might get mad. So, on to spying......

**Iggy's POV**

Hah. You 've gotta hand it to the guy. He's the one who dresses all in black (Hey! I'd know, even though I'm blind), says about three sentences a day and has one of those fringes that always covers half of his face.....Max told me that. He's the one that always talks in his emotionless voice (and probably wears the expression too). And yet, he's gonna compete in this talent show just to sing this one song. _Why_ does he want to sing that song, you ask? Well, lets just say it's for someone special – and I **know** you can guess who and I **also know **that you're smirking while reading this.

But jeez – that guy has some issues with spilling his guts. Then again, who in the Flock doesn't? After years and years of our "if you tell anyone you have wings, they'll either come and murder you or try to put you on TV" predicament, we're all kinda closed up. Except amongst ourselves. So we're all kinda nervous for Fang, not to mention ourselves, if we're discovered – and Fang's fangirls _themselves_ could be the end of our peaceful camp. Sooooo tonight, Fang's gonna sing his song and bass guitar, while I play the drums.

They have a set of guitars and a drum kit here – don't ask me why – so we're gonna make use of them. Pretty **good **use, if I say so myself. In the years that we've been forced to go to school, Fang, me and Max have learned to play instruments and made our own band. We actually haven't thought of a name yet, even though we've been playing together for ages....but yeah. We're pretty good, if you ask me. Oh yeah – also, tonight, Fang doesn't want Max to play with us, cos he's singing the song _for _her – so **Rachel's** gonna help play electric guitar. I didn't know she was that good at it, but yeah. She really fits in with us, and its really fun playing with her.....ummm.....so yeah, we're gonna play "Far Away" by Nickelback. It's gonna be pretty good, you know. Just wait and see...... [What is _with _me??]

**Rachel's POV**

I can't freaking believe it!!!! There's another idiot of a girl, this time called Alex, who's in my class and is also with us on this Latin Camp. I can play both guitar and drums, right, so I was having a go on the drums in the afternoon with Iggy teaching me to do a really complicated beat.....confused, but happy =)_ ......_when this Alex walked up. Do you know what she said to me? It was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard: "Did you know that you're f**king playing **my** drumbeat?" I mean, what the heck? What idiotic person called a drumbeat "their own"???? HUH??? So I said:

"It's a free country, Alex. I can do whatever I want." And then she went on to keep ranting and raving at me – not to mention **swearing**. I mean, how many times can you swear in a sentence?? She _really _needs something like a swear jar....or a counsellor.

But the stuff she said really got me mad. I mean.....freaking heck!!! She would say something along the lines of:

"So you think you're the f**king kingsh*t, huh??" (I _think _a kingsh*t is like the boss or something...) and I replied to that with,

"Look who's talking!!! I mean, who's ordering who to stop playing **their **drumbeat?" She went on and on....blah, blah, blah.... and then came up with this

"Why don't you get an f**king life?" Huh?? – I mean, how much more _generic _can you **get? **I'd heard that one so many times, it was getting a little OLD. So here we go:

"Hey, if I got a freaking life and ended up like you, I don't think I **want one.**" Idiot.

She backed off after that, a kinda panicked look in her eyes. I could tell she wasn't used to people standing up to her, especially someone as "horribly" creative and quick as _moi._ Nah, jokes. I'm not quick at all. But she really **did **seem threatened – serves her right!!! What a freaking stupid girl. She should mess with someone her own size. Anyhow, she shut up after my last response and evaporated, cos the teacher came in as well. Well, ok then, back to music. I liked practising with Iggy and Fang cos it was like whenever else I played music – I (temporarily) forgot about all my problems (except with the added bonus of being around Iggy...heh heh...). So yeah. Let's get to it, even after that annoying interruption. See you guys tonight!!!

**Ok, fourth chapter up! I think almost everyone has abandoned this now, but oh well, I'll keep going anyway. Hope this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was.....sorry if it is. Plz review, anyhow!!**


	5. FAXidentally in Love?

**Whoooo!!! I'm so happy – I'm NOT abandoning my story, and it seems that people actually LIKE it!!!! And since I got a day off school today, I'm gonna update and update and update.....if I can actually think up a chapter that actually makes sense. Hmm...that's a difficult task. But I'll do my best!!! Oh, and thank you to all the ppl who reviewed!!! I luv you guys (but don't take that the wrong way)!!! Thanks also to FaxidentallyInLove, who let me name this chapter after her....or him?? (I'm sorry, I really dunno. .)**

**Disclaimer: I thought I should put another one of these in, in case I got into trouble. Obviously, I don't own Maximum Ride, because I'm just too unimaginative to come up with things like that – I had to steal them off JP and write fanfiction instead. So yeah. But I do own Rachel!!! Yay!! And I own my plot – so no stealing.**

**Chapter 5 – FAXccidentally in Love?**

**Fang's POV**

Ok, ok, ok.......calm down. Take deep breaths, and don't think about anything.....dammit, this isn't working! I'm nervous. For one of the times in my life. Usually my feelings are: fear (of Erasers and _pink_) or sadness (if something went wrong) or even happiness (cos...well...of Max – **uh....yeah. Erm...**), but not usually _nervousness. _See, I'm gonna perform this song at this Camp's talent show. Not the most flash venue, I admit, but good enough – cos Max will be there to watch. We (as in me, Ig and Rachel) are playing Far Away by Nickelback, and I'm playing it....for Max. I want her to know how I feel.....and I admit, I sound like a **retard**, but I really _do _ want her to know. It'd take A LOT off my mind.

Y'see, recently I've been watching Iggy. He's been drifting slightly away from us now, and spending time with Rachel, a girl he's found. Not that he's totally ignoring us or anything, but now, if he has a spare moment, he goes and talks to her – instead of sticking with me, Max or Nudge, like he used to. Call me weird, but he also looks happier – he has this........happy _glow. _And to make a long explanation short, I want one too! So yeah. I'm gonna see if Max feels the way I do. And if I end up with a happy glow....good for me. However, I'm not sure what'll happen if I don't....I'm afraid my senseless want for the truth will hurt the Flock. But I **have **to do this. There's no point telling myself I shouldn't – I'm 2 minutes away from performing, for God's sake. Anyway, I can't stand by and let Max be taken by one of the lame guys at this school – **they **won't be able to protect her from Erasers. **They **don't know her as well as I do. **They** don't even have freaking _wings. _Max belongs with **me. **So that's why I'm doing this.

Huh. A random just came into the backstage room, where all the performers who haven't played yet are staying, and he's saying............uh............"Nick, Jeff and Rachel – get up there now!"

**Oh holy **_**crap**_**.**

**Max's POV**

Hmmmm..............So I spy on Fang ALL DAY. And what do I get?? A whole lot of pretty good music from their band – named Run For Your Life for the talent show – and some very confused ideas. I mean, it seems like Fang is doing this _for _someone, but who?? It had better not be a random girl (or boy?? HELP!!! XD) at our school. If it is....then I think....I won't be too happy. I mean, I lov-LIKE Fang as a brother....but then why do I get so pissed off when Fang shows interest in other girls?? The Red-Haired-Wonder was an example of that. But maybe the Red-Haired-Wonder was just an idiot that I particularly didn't like. There are quite a few of those. =D Especially that girl sitting in front of me – that Samantha. She is **such** and idiot. She doesn't leave Fang alone – EVER! All of the time this camp, she's been tagging along with Fang and I _never, ever_ get any time alone with him anymore – unless we're in our rooms. Stupid girl. All the does is bat her eyelashes and flirt with him – I bet she doesn't know a single Latin word. =) But that would be funny.

Anyway. The announcer guy just came back on the stage to announce the next item. Hey – it's Fang, Iggy and Rachel next. So let's see what happens.

Fang, Ig and Rachel walked up onto the stage and set up their instruments. Then the music began. Fang and Rachel started playing their guitars, Ig came in with an awesome drum beat, and Fang opened his mouth to sing:

_This time, this place,_

_Misused mistakes._

_Too long, too late_

_Who was there to make you wait? _

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left._

_Cos you know, you know,_

_You know...._

You **know **I was standing there with my mouth open. I mean, where did that boy learn to sing like _that? _It was like.....an angel. With a familiar deep voice and chocolaty brown eyes =)..... ANYHOW. Why was Fang looking at me like that?? It was like he wanted me to understand something.....

_That I love you,_

_I have loved you all along._

_And I miss you._

_Been far away for far too long. _

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me..._

**Oh my God.**

**Yay a cliffy!!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long – I've been on holidays and I haven't been able to go on fanfiction for AGES. Anyhow, plz review and tell me what this chapter's like. PLEASE?? And if you do, I'll update by the end of the week. PROMISE. So plz review!**


	6. Love is Beautiful LOL

**Ok, so I'm back. For another update in less than a month. Cos I promised if people reviewed, and MANY people did!!! And they were all positive reviews, too, so I'm really HAPPY!!!! Thanks to all the people who did review, as well as all the people who added my story/me to their favourites or story alert. I STILL LOVE YOU!!!! Special mention goes to Angela-Amazingly Special Girl cos she's reviewed like, every chapter in this story. Thanks! And same to ROSE, who ALSO reviewed almost every chapter in my story. You guys are the koolest. And yes, with a K. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6 – Love is so beautiful.....LOL.**

**Max's POV**

**No. **_Wait. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This _can't _be happening. It just.....**can't **be happening. Fang is like my brother!! We've been together for ages, guarding each others' backs, making sure the Flock survive! _He's my brother!!!_** Isn't incest illegal??!!! **

Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok...Calm down. (**Argh!**) Take deep breaths, deep breaths, stop stressing, and most of all, **stop talking to yourself. **Even that idiot Samantha is staring at me right now. Whoops. XD. Anyway, Fang's item just finished. **Now **is the time for an escape. Uh....so the best place **to **stress would be my room. But......the _stupid_ teachers are not letting me **go **to my room. Therefore....the second-best place is the bathroom. There's also an escape route in the bathroom – the window.....so maybe I could go for a fly. I need to calm down, think things over, and somehow all this will make sense.

_Well....won't it??_

**Iggy's POV**

LOL. You should have seen Max's face when realisation hit her – it was like she had seen a ghost. No, the ghost of Fang telling her he had died and risen to heaven. It was like: O.O. LOL!!! Anyhow, we've jus – wait. How could I have known _that_? I'm darned, freaking **BLIND, **remember?? Okay.....this is_ really, _**_really, REALLY _**weird. I'm starting to freak out. I mean – my sight has never come back, not through all the years that I've been blind. Well....except for the Arctic thing when I could see white. But I've _never _been able to see anything else! And now, all I can see is black – again. I'm blind – again.

**What the hell is going on???**

**Rachel's POV **

**(A.N: This is in a really different mood. I thought we had enough of weird-ness. =D)**

You know, I really love performing with other people. It's really good cos you get the whole adrenalin rush, excitement, apprehension and stuff you get when you perform _anything_, but you're not alone, **and**if you make a mistake, most of the time: it's ok. That's why I love it. However.....the people I'm performing **with **don't look too excited and happy at the moment. Fang looks.....distraught. I mean, _really _hurt and upset. And this is the guy that no-one can read, usually, except Max. _What's wrong??_ I'll ask him soon – after we go off-stage. And Iggy looks.....confused and slightly scared. I'm worried for him.....and because I am, I'm gonna ask him what's wrong. Right now. Even though we're on-stage. I walked to him.

"...Ig??" I asked, softly. He jumped slightly, which was weird, cos he _always _knows if someone is near him. **More** reasons for me to worry about him.

"Yeah?" He replied. He even _sounded _scared. God.....what's wrong?

"Are you alright??" I asked....I needed to know.

"Yeah....just weirded out cos of all the things I can't see." Was that all??

"You _sure_?" I pressed.

"....Yes. Why are you so pushy today??" His voice was more normal now.

"Cos I'm worried for you, you idiot." I told him happily. He turned pink. So he _was _ok. The bum. =)

I stood on my toes and pecked him on the cheek....and he turned _red. _LOL. Later, he would say it was just the lights, but I _know _he turned red. **I _know. _**There were wolf-whistles from the audience, as well as gasps of.....probably horror from his fan-girls. He was that cute. =3 But hey, **I **was the one who got to kiss him! So sucked in. Hehe.

**'Kay, that's enough for me – I'm starting to get a headache. But yes, I'm going to update, for the first time, two times in a week! Hope you enjoyed the chapter – and please review!**


	7. What's on your mind?

**Ok.....I'm back again? I'm not gonna say much, cos I haven't updated....again. For ages...again. Please forgive me.....but I'm gonna actually try harder now – I've made it a committment! =.=" Jeez, I sound so stupid. Anyhow, presenting Chapter 7:**

**Chapter 7 – What's on your mind?**

**Max's POV **

There I sat, huddled in the girls' bathroom, on the toilet lid – and thought. I mean, it wasn't the most hygenic place to sit, but I **have **flown through the New York sewerage tunnels before, for God's sake! So who cares? Anyhow, I sat and thought for who knows how long. I didn't keep track of time, just tried to keep track of my thoughts, and after all, you _do _need a lot of time to figure out Fang and his weirdness. Right now, I truthfully don't think I'll _ever _understand men. **Ever.**

My thoughts kinda ran along these lines:

Did Fang actually sing that song for.....me??

It fit us so well....weird and scary, huh?

I miss him – wait, wait a sec! I've only not seen him for a bit! But...why do I miss him?

Uh, cos he's like a brother. Uh, yeah. Right?

God, my excuse-making mechanisms aren't working right now, are they?

Will they send a random in here after me to see if I'm still there??

Who gives. I'm going out for some fresh air.

So, as you can see, my thoughts were a jumble of illogical rambles, and they were making my head hurt. Maybe all I _did _need was some fresh air. So I opened the window, popped my wings out, and began to flee – I mean, fly.

**Fang's POV**

_Where is Max? _She's disappeared, hasn't she? And it's all my fault. All mine. But even if she doesn't return my....feelings.....doesn't she know that disappearing completely (like she's already done now!) just makes everyone worry? **Not just me? **She knows how to read me like a book – in fact, like a 10 page long reader for kindergarten kids. So why doesn't she -? Okay. No point stressing. I'm going to find her, and the last place people saw her go was the toilet.

**WAIT. **_Major obstacle ahead: _**_Samantha. _**I should've known.

"Nick! Ohmygod, that song was really good! What was it called again? I really liked it, and, well, I noticed that you...were staring at me the whole time, so....? Does that mean you wanna go out? Cause I'm so totally _free....._"She blabbered on and on while I just stared at her. Wha...? I did**not, **and I repeat, **_did not _**stare at _her _the whole time I sang. Why would she think tha-? **Oh. **She was sitting just in front of Max when I was performing – I remember seeing her there in my peripheral vision. So.....**gross**_. _No. I was_ not _going to get caught up with another Lissa-type girl. No offence, but they did get...well, boring. Not to mention annoying. Girls like Max are...Okay, so I'll finally admit it – but to only me. Girls like Max are....cute. So no Samantha on my "To Get" list. Bye.

I shot her a _what-the-heck??_ look and just walked past, not looking back to see her reaction. I didn't need that right now. So if I went to the bathroom, like Max had, and found a way...to the girls' bathroom? _Jeez, I sound like a pervert,_ were my exact thoughts. But I _wasn't _going in there to perv, so I'm technically **not **a pervert, and if I find Max then everything will be worth the while. Okay? Okay.

**Iggy's POV**

_**Whoa. No, WHOA. **_ I'm bright red, I swear, and on stage in front of the whole of our Latin class (which is pretty big), as well as the teachers. But I can't help it! Blame Rach! I'm not the one who kissed someone right on stage! But.....I _did _like it. =D And I'm now happy. Together, we put away the electric guitars (Fang had bolted the minute the applause and calls for encores ended), quietly discussed an encore, but dismissed it due to the absence of our lead singer. Rachel grabbed my hand and led me off the stage. I _could _have navigated off it myself, but.....her hand was nice. It fit in mine like they were pieces of a puzzle. Meant to be, maybe? Cliché, I know, but I think it's _actually _true. And I think I'm addicted to her smell – it's something like the scent of a lily cross a clean, powdery smell. It's like nothing I've ever smelt before, and trust me: my nose is pretty sensitive.

We went to our seats in the audience, where there were even more wolf-whistles and whispers, and just sat and listened. Rach had no idead where Max and Fang had gotten to, but I wasn't in the mood to look for them, and I don't think she was, either. So we just watched (or, in my case, listened to) the rest of the talent show happily, waiting to see who would win. I think we're good contenders for the title, but right now, I was just happy to be here, next to Rachel.

**Cool, I'm finished. Review, please? Tell me if anyone is a bit OOC – I just couldn't see the situation in any of Max's, Fang's or Iggy's shoes. Sorry! But I'll keep updating, I promise. **


	8. Talking Isn't All that Overrated

**Yay! People reviewed! I'm so happy because I've been so slack for ages. Also, I want to thank ****JamieLynn Black ****for reviewing so much on just about **_**all **_**of the chapters, as well as ****GrimmGurl4Lyf3****, who also reviewed. =] Whoo! And have you guys seen the new Maximum Ride book? I have no idea if it's going to be just as bad as the last......But now here's Chapter 8:**

**Chapter 8 – Talking Isn't All That Overrated**

**Fang POV**

There – an escape route. I grabbed the window, wrenched it open (it was a bit sticky), jumped up and sat on the windowsill. Though it wasn't a direct route to the girls' bathroom, if there was a window like this in the girls' bathroom, I would be able to get in without a problem. I'd then be able to see if Max was still in there. And that was the end of Plan A.

Then again, Max might as well have flown out the window if there was one in her bathroom. Hmmmm...okay then, Plan B: Find Max. Great plan, right? I climbed out the window and onto the roof of the conference building-type-thing we were in for the talent show, doing an automatic 360 as I climbed. No Max on the ground, but.....yep. One Max in the air. Well, at least, one oversized-looking bird flying high in the cold grey sky. I jumped off the roof, flying hard and fast towards the heavens. The faster, the better – I didn't want any coincidental sightings of the bird-kids again. That publicity had been bad enough.....though it _had _been nice to see Max jealous (and more than slightly) of those cheerleaders. I smiled – a full-blown smile. **Wait – **what had motivated me to a _full-blown smile? _ Well...maybe the prospect of seeing Max soon.

**Max POV**

I love flying. I don't care how many freaking times I say it – here it is again: **I love flying!** The wind in my face, blowing my hair around, and everything else that comes with it. I didn't want to stop flying – it's always like I can escape all my troubles while up in the air. But I couldn't get too far away: I had been "in the bathroom" too long as it was. So I just flew in huge circles, high above the ground, stretching my wings for the first time in what felt like months. In reality...it was only a week. But having your wings folded for a week straight gets them really sore, trust me.

As I flew, I thought and thought and thought. About a certain guy and certain problems that come with him admitting that he likes you. I mean, I think I actually, really like him...but was that only as a brother? I was trying to confront myself: What did I really feel about Fang? But I couldn't get a clear answer. It was just too complicated....and I'm not the one to go to for advice on guys or feelings. One thing I knew was that at least I was away from him, and just people in general, for now. I needed time to sort myself out – if that was even possible, that is.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice a small black dot in my peripheral vision getting closer and closer to me. I didn't realise that Fang was even there, much less that he was trying to get my attention, until he whacked me over the head with the tip of his wing. Despite being distracted, I couldn't help myself and basically exploded.....Well, that's what you get when you interrupt a thoughtful Max if you're anybody except Angel.

"What the **hell** do you want?!" I yelled.

"Calm down," Fang answered, as shortly and dryly as usual.

"How the heck can I calm down?! I've just been disturbed in more than one way by a huge, senseless, confusing-!" I stopped right there. I know – I almost spilled the beans in a really harsh way. But I guess my anger at myself for being so confused and my nervousness at being close to Fang so soon just kinda boiled over. What else could I have done? I needed to vent, and Fang just happened to be the nearest animate object. Sorry, Fang.

"Disturbed in more than one way by a confusing _what_?" Fang asked, sounding amused. Jerk. But....he _did _have me there. What was I gonna say **now? **I looked into his chocolate-brown eyes and had to force myself to look away.

"Uh..yeah. Confusing. I thought you would be in there, with your-" Crap. What was _with _me? Before it was blurting really random stuff in my head, and now my condition had worsened to blabbing really random stuff **out loud?** Aw, man. And why would I choose to say, of all things, that he would be with his "girlfriend": Samantha? I haven't thought about that in ages....oh. Except for last night. She had knocked on our room door and demanded to see Fang....well, until she realised that she was still in the girl's wing of the hotel. Idiot. But then she marched off to see Fang and I got mad. Grrrr.

"With my..?" Fang trailed off, looking even more amused. Argh! I was going to say something, _anything, _in fact, but what with my current mental condition...maybe not. I settled with glaring daggers at him and turning to fly away. But he grabbed my wrist – and I have **no** idea how the heck he managed _that._ We were flying, for God's sake! But he somehow **did** manage it, and he pulled me back, causing me to crash into his chest with a muffled squeak. Then, he wrapped his arms around me...**oh my god**. I froze up, my breath catching in my throat. Fang tightened his arms around me until I was literally pressed against him, and the only almost-coherent thought my shocked brain registered as I felt his broad, strong frame curling around mine was something like: _Whoa. Fang's – too – close – escape!!!_

A hot blush spread across my cheeks, and a persistent hammering in my chest caught my attention – it didn't feel all that _healthy._Adrenaline sped the hammering up even more, and I had a sudden urge to press my hands to my chest like a girly-girl. Despite the shocked state my mind was in, I still had enough Max in me to think: _Eeeeew. _

I opened my mouth a few times, trying to phrase a question, a sentence, _anything _that would make sense. However, that was surprisingly hard. Eventually I gathered the brainpower to utter a request.

_"_Fang...let me go," I whispered, forcing my seemingly-frozen lips to move and my suddenly cracked voice to sound. I mean, how does a girl get away from her best friend, who she now knows likes her in a more-than-friends way, without either admitting her feelings for him **or **how she would like very much for him to leave her alone _but _still be her best friend?? Trust me, it's pretty much impossible!

And then he wouldn't let me go.

"What? Why?" I asked, darn surprised. All of a sudden, it was like he couldn't control himself any more. Even so, I would still think that he could go on without his arms around me, but apparently not. He just didn't want to let me go.

He paused, seemingly abashed, before replying, ".....I don't want to."

"Can we at least land?" I asked, considering the fact that we were still high up in the air. I wondered if his arms were dying from having to carry me, despite the fact that it definitely wasn't my fault he had decided to. He _was _still Fang, I guess, and I always put Fang first. Well, and the Flock, too. **And the Flock. **

He nodded, and we began to descend. We landed on top of a random skyscraper, his arms still wrapped tightly around me, his height requiring him lean over slightly to hold me in his arms. I was still half-frozen, despite the fact that he smelt nice, felt nice...okay – in short, he was the human embodiment of the words "handsome" and "sweet", as well as many other words like that. Oh, jeez. No wonder he got so many idiotic admirers.

But after a short while, I realised I wanted to hold him, just the way he was holding me right now. It was so comforting, so sweet, y'know? And, I didn't want brain-dead admirers like Samantha to take him away from me. He was my right-hand man after all...right? I looked down in thought, though I was pressed so tightly to Fang I couldn't see much but his broad....shoulder..... I'm so going to regret that.

But for the first time, I actually asked myself _why _I couldn't be with Fang. I looked for an actual, inescapable reason – like if Fang was my actual brother, which would be gross. Ew. Incest. BUT that wasn't how it really was. My mind churned, slowly slogging to a final conclusion: I could either avoid _or_ work my way out of all the problems I had made up against me being with Fang, and if we actually broke up, the Flock would understand, right? We wouldn't really split the Flock, would we? Well, that was something I didn't know, couldn't avoid. But I still could try – we definitely still had a chance. So, truthfully, I was free to be with him, to love him...the way he apparently did me. The only thing standing in the way of that was...**me**. So I made an impulsive decision – a Max-style snap decision. I usually say I would regret those Max-stlye decisions of mine, but I wasn't quite so sure I would regret this one.

I raised my head, little by little – I mean, I was really, really nervous about telling him this. This was what I had been running away from for quite a few years, now. But maybe now I was finally ready to tell him my choice. I couldn't see his face because he was holding me so tightly, but I could fix that.

".....Fang? I promise...I won't run away if you let me go," I murmured, slowly breathing in his scent. It was like...sweet strawberries mixed with a clean, guy kind of smell. Hard to explain. But, let me tell you, I'm already hooked on it. Almost reluctantly, he released me, allowing me to stand by myself. I looked him in the eyes, and for once, saw raw emotion. He wasn't trying to be tough or cool, the Mr. Rock that he usually was. But what I saw wasn't good – I saw pain. Uncertainty. Most of all, sadness. And I had to save him from it. He was practically killing himself inside....wasn't he? And because of me? Well, that point may be debatable. But still.

I opened my mouth to speak. However, he took me by surprise by speaking first.

"Max. I've got to tell you something....and tell me the truth when you answer," he told me, determination in his eyes. _I think I might know where this going_.....

"Shoot," I replied, gently watching him.

"I don't know what you're thinking...how you're feeling...but I.....want to know. I sang that song...for you." He said the words with difficulty, like he was just making this up on the spot. Talking from...the heart. I looked down, my cheeks burning. Why did I have to get so emotional in these types of situations? I was _supposed _to be tough. Not sure about that all the time.

He continued, deliberately and yet haltingly: "And I meant...what I said. So here it is. I've realised that...through all we're been through together...that I like...no, _love, _you, Max."

Now **his **cheeks were bright red too. One of the few coherent thoughts my brain registered was that he looked cute when he blushed. Actually, he looked cute all the time – anywhere, everywhere. Dammit – I'm becoming Nudge! I snapped myself out of that thought-train and carefully looked up, trying to judge his expression, which for once was vulnerable, expectant. I smiled gently and met his eyes with mine.

"Really?" My expression turned into a hopeful-ish kind of smile. I realised that I really couldn't live without him – I had tested that a few times before, and it was Hell on earth without him there, beside me. Plus, he probably wouldn't hate me even if we broke up....I hope. But I reckon I was willing to take that chance.

"Yeah," he said, nodding twice. I broke into a full-blown grin.

"Well, since I've decided that I really liked the song you sang, and that I...can't really live without you...I tried, you know, when ." I trailed off, looking into his now-hopeful face, my sudden confidence fading. Oh holy crud. What had I done? But then I gave up. I allowed myself to totally lose all common sense, and grabbed him. And I kissed him.

**Hehe. Sorry it took ao long to update again...it was just that I really didn't have the inspiration for this chapter up until now. SORRYYY!!!! But I wrote a longer ****chapter to compensate...a bit. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it, and please **_**review!!!!!!**_


	9. Vesuvius, Family and the Twilight Saga

**Um. Hi. This is completely new to me again – I haven't updated this in literally 15 months. And I have no excuse. None at all. If you'll have me back, I will make a real commitment to this story – I'll update at least every 3 weeks. I'm sorry that it can't be a shorter time frame, but school is busy at this time of year, and I have a few other commitments that are harassing me right now. I looked back at my old chapters just then, and realised how much I've grown as a writer in the year and 3 months I've been absent from here. I'm glad I'm back, though, and I hope you still like my style of writing. This chapter is also especially long to start to make up for my inconsistency. So, without further ado, I present to you the long awaited Chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9 – Vesuvius, Family and the Twilight Saga**

**Rachel's POV**

The day did not start off well for me - it was Wednesday, and my mother had commanded me to call her sometime during the camp. It was early...so why not get it over and done with? I picked up my iPhone - a final present from my dad before he left us. He was so tired of everything - my mother and having to practically serve her. I understood him perfectly, and didn't want him to be saddled with me when he tried to start a new life. So I let him go, and endured on my own. Luckily, I still talk to him using the iPhone. And trust me - when I turn 18, I'm moving straight to the other side of the world from my mother. Maybe to my dad's new place, if he lets me, for a while. I dialled my home number with trepidation, and waited. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? Margaret Valour speaking." How come my mother always sounded so cheerful and nice when not talking to me?

I forced a fake smile to help myself pretend I was happy to talk to her. "Hi, Mum. It's Rachel. How are you?"

"Ah. it's you. Did you _have_ to call? I'm actually busy right now, you know." _Oh yeah, I really miss you too, Mum. Well, __**no.**_

"Sorry. You told me to call you today, though. Camp is going great, and there's heaps of stuff going on, so I've got to go soon too."

"Oh, really? So you have no time to chat to your mother then? That's exceedingly rude, Rachel Valour. You are always so disrespectful! You should be grateful that your parents pay so much attention to you! Why can't you be more like your little brother, who is so appreciative of our love?"

I sighed. My mother could _always_ twist words to her advantage. Half the time the twisting didn't make much sense, but if I tried to tell her that, she would get really angry. She somehow got the idea that she was always right - anyone else who didn't do things her way, or who disagreed with her was stupid and/or nonsensical. In fact, "stupid" was one of her favourite words, and her favourite phrase was something along the lines of: "It doesn't make any sense! She's so stupid!"

"No - I didn't mean that, Mum! Really; I'll always have time for you and Dad. You're really very good to me-" I was actually relieved that my she interrupted my lying through my teeth.

"Good. I know. Now I want to tell you - I'm using your room for a guest room since you're away. Steve's going to come over." Steve was my uncle, on my mother's side. They met every month, and discussed who knew what. Steve hated me just as much as my mother. "So I cleared out your closet, all right? I threw away some old clothes, like that ratty old vest that your.." There was the briefest pause. "_Father_ gave to you. So your wardrobe is all clean and nice now." I heard Steve's voice in the background.

"Wait, Mum - you threw away my _waistcoat?_ But I really liked that! Why-"

"I already told you why. Well, I've got to go check up on your little brother Jason. So bye! Have fun at your camp!" Steve's entering the room was all the cause needed for the change in tone, as well as the abrupt hanging up of the phone.

_Beep, beep, beep_. I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, staring at the phone in disbelief. _What...? Why my waistcoat? I know she hates it - and me - but..._

After a second it hit me - why hadn't I brought it to camp with me? So it was all my fault, I supposed. I sighed. Another reminder of Dad gone. Margaret had thrown away all his remaining possessions, even the old car, as well as any old photos of him. It sounded like a typical divorced wife, but I suspected that she only did those things to keep her future boyfriends from finding out that she had already been married and had 2 kids. That was also why I was sent out whenever one of her boyfriends came to our house. Why wasn't I surprised?

But I really missed my dad, especially now of all times. I kept a few of his photos and put a lot of effort into hiding them, but...besides my iPhone, I basically had nothing else to prove that he had lived with us. I sighed again, and climbed back into bed. I really didn't have the strength to keep going today, after that call.

_Maybe I can tell everyone I'm sick and stay in bed all day_? I thought as I drifted off to sleep once again.

I was woken up by the weirdest feeling of being watched. I'm not really sure how I even knew I was being watched - I'm usually a deep sleeper, completely oblivious to whatever's happening around me - but I knew. And when I woke up, my hunch was proven correct. I jumped about 3 metres in the air when I opened my eyes to see Iggy standing over me. I mean, it was Iggy. He wouldn't harm me or anything, but waking up to a scarily tall guy with ice blue eyes staring at some space near you was a bit more than creepy.

"What the_ hell_, Iggy? That scared me so much - I just woke up!" I yelled.

Quickly, he put a hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear, "Quiet, Rach. People are still sleeping at this ungodly hour." I looked at the clock on my room's wall. It was 10:40.

'Ungodly hour?" I asked. "It's 10:40, Sherlock. Oh - _crap_. Why'd you let me sleep this long? And what **exactly** are you doing inside my room? I don't actually recall letting you in..." I trailed off at that thought. It was more than a little disturbing.

He sighed. "I...um, used the teacher's keys to get in because I was worried...you didn't come out for the morning activity and I wanted to check on you. Why were you sleeping so late, anyway? How late did you sleep last night?"

I caught the topic change, but since his explanation sounded reasonable, I let it go and sat up, awkwardly explaining: "Uh, I just slept in. I actually don't know why. But I should get up now, shouldn't I? What did the teachers say about me being missing from the morning activity?"

He chuckled. "They freaked. But then I checked on you and saw you sleeping, so I told them - well, kinda pretended that you were feeling sick - and they let you keep sleeping. So yeah. But you can still make it for the afternoon activity - which is going to Mt. Vesuvius! So hurry up and lets get going - I _really_ want to make it to that activity. Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay, hurrying. I'm dressed anyway! So be quiet!" I sighed and stood up, smoothing my crumpled clothes down. Eh, who cared if my clothes were crumpled?

He looked at me weirdly. "You wear casual clothes to sleep?" [**A/N:** He can't see her clothes - she's just told him she's already dressed.]

I glared at him. "No. It's just that I woke up early and changed, then went back to sleep," I growled, slightly embarrassed at his weirded-out tone.

"Why?" This time his tone was worse - cheeky and inquisitive. I grabbed my sling bag and poked him in the chest, trying to hide my smile but failing miserably.

"Look, Ig, just shut up and get out!"

**Max POV**

I woke up the next day with this strange feeling - that something was going to go wrong. I really have no idea why, but hunches of mine tend to be spot-on. So I was extra careful that day, and I guess it paid off. It paid off the first time the Erasers attacked, anyway.

I really thought we were safe - I mean, we're in the elite government school and all, but hey, I guess not. All I know is that attacking us during our camp - when we were practically defenceless because we were freaking _on holiday - _was a good move on the part of the School. It was tactically, strategically, logically one of the best moves in the book for them. But according to me? It was just damn well _annoying_.

Their first attack was during our second activity of the day - when we were visiting Mt. Vesuvius. You couldn't actually get up there unless you were an important scientist or you paid a whole lot of money, so we stayed near the base of the mountain and the tourguide rattled on and on about the history of this "great volcano". Man, if I hadn't been standing up, I would have fallen asleep. Yes, I can stay up all night on watch for Erasers trying to get to the Flock - but school lectures knock me out within an average of 5 - 7 minutes.

But then I caught a flash of greyish fur out of the corner of my eye, and that immediately put me on alert. We hadn't been attacked by Erasers for a while - I suppose because of the government protection on normal school grounds - but the skills honed by more than 14 years of surviving by yourself and escaping the School's creations aren't forgotten easily. Despite the fact that the grey fur could have been simply a normal dog, I didn't want to take chances. I tapped Fang on the shoulder and slipped off to the side of the group away from the supervising teacher, Ms. King. Fang understood - I believe he also saw the grey flash - and surreptitiously followed. I needed an excuse or a diversion to get away from the group - Ms. King wasn't likely to let me go to the toilet again because she had heard of my "toilet escapade". I'm not even sure who had nicknamed it that, but they had and so now I was the girl who stayed in the toilet for _over one and a half hours_. Oh, joy.

Just then, I heard a loud whisper off to my right. It seemed to be a discussion of - oh no, please no - the Twilight Saga. "_So why can't vampires have children?_" a random girl asked, hunched down to murmur in her friend's ear. She looked puzzled and eager at the same time. Her friend, another girl standing next to her, perked up at the question. A similarly eager smile appeared on the friend's face.

"_Well, Edward's parents - you know, Carlisle and Esme - they've..um...already__** tried**__ several times, I guess. I think it's because-" _Just then, Rachel interrupted from her place next to Iggy. I guess she had to - if I had such a good reply, I definitely would've.

"VAMPIRES HAVE NO OVARIES!" Rachel interjected, shouting at the top of her lungs to be heard by everyone in the group. There was an awkward silence, and then everyone burst into laughter. I did, too - it was just so..._interesting_, that vampires have no ovaries. I wonder what happens to the ovaries during the changing-into-a-vampire process? I snorted and then laughed my butt off until Fang tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for me to subtly move away from the group. I guess it was a prime situation to escape the teacher - I looked over and there Ms. King was, quietly chortling into her hand. Hah. I owed Rachel one because, though she didn't know it, it was a perfect diversion for us. I snorted one last time, grabbed Iggy's hand and slipped away into the crowd after Fang.

**And that's the end of this chap. For old times' sake, I want to keep the older chapters up too - so can you guys do a favour for me and forgive the fact that I never explained why Rachel suddenly calls Iggy "Iggy", and not Jeff? I just don't really want to go and change that - maybe one day, when I'm less focussed on actually moving forward with this fic. :) Oh, and also for old times' sake: I updated this fic on the 8th August, 2010 - before that, the last time I updated it was on the 12th of May, 2009. I am very much ashamed. "**


End file.
